Escape Kristanna Fanfiction
by Midnight-Jess
Summary: Kristoff and Anna have been to the same high school for 4 years now, but haven't spoken one word to each other. They are two completely different people, Anna is a bubbly popular girl, while Kristoff isn't exactly popular or happy at all. Her boyfriend Hans, is slightly abusive towards her and causes her pain. All Anna wants is to escape his violent grasp.
1. Prologue

_**~Modern day Kristanna fanfiction~**_

Kristoff and Anna have been to the exact same high school for 4 years now, but neither one of them have spoken one word to each other. They are two completely different people, Anna is a bubbly popular girl, while Kristoff isn't exactly popular or happy at all. Her boyfriend Hans, the main jock, isn't the boyfriend you would wish for, he is slightly abusive towards her and causes her pain. All Anna wants is to escape his violent grasp**.**

_**Prologue.**_

**Unknown POV**

_I see her standing there._

_With her beautiful bronze hair._

_Swaying from left to right._

_Like a boat in the beautiful ocean._

_Her eyes light up the world like nobody else can._

_Her lips are the shade of a red rose._

_Her is all I've ever wanted._

_I no longer need to want her anymore._

**~A/N**

Well this is my first kristanna fanfiction, i hope you like it. This is the Prologue for the story at the moment it is an unknown POV, but you have probably guessed who it is anyway :)

I have produced a temporary cover as this was just an idea for a fanfic and hopefully i will make another cover. So please leave a comment and vote :)

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1.**_

**Anna's POV**

**7:00 am**

I groan at my alarm clock as it rings loudly,interrupting my sleep. My body aches all over due to Hans,once again. It feels like someone has thrown one hundred rocks at me, but that would've probably hurt less. The way Hans treats me is disgusting but i can't just leave him.  
>Let me just explain it. Basically my parents signed a contract with Hans' parents to allow him to marry me as soon as we've left high school, it's something to do with my dad's business as he is losing money rapidly and that was his only shot of keeping the business from falling apart.<p>

This year is senior year, now I am excited to leave school and actually live my life independently but I'm also afraid. I'm afraid of Hans. I'm terrified of what he would do to me when my parents are no where near me. I'm scared that as soon as we're married he'll take me somewhere far away, so I can't see my close friends or even my sister, Elsa.  
>If you've not already guessed it but Hans is domestic and is suffering from it, but he acts totally different at school, always polite and friendly, one of the most popular guys at my school. At school I act totally different as well. People see me as a bubbly, happy go lucky girl who's always smiling no matter what. But they don't know the other side of me. They don't know about the kicking or the slapping or the shouting. None of that abuse exist in their life, but they exist in mine.<p>

As I take my pyjamas off I smooth my hand slightly across my bruises. A horrible feeling grew in my stomach, every time I touched each and every one of them. The face of Hans pops up every time I caught my hand on one of my scars.  
>My body is covered in bruises and scars, this is why I'm insecure about my body and why I don't wear bikinis anymore. People would think I cut myself, but the only person who creates those scars is Hans.<p>

I look at myself being lucky as I don't have any scars or bruises on my face, people would find it suspicious and eventually find out who did this to me but if Hans is found out, then the contract will be ripped up, as he cannot marry me when in prison, and my dads business will be destroyed. I rather let myself suffer than that to happen. Even though I don't have to, I put a small amount of makeup onto my face, just to look like I have made an effort to look good for the first day of senior year.  
><strong>-<strong>  
><strong>8:00am<strong>

"C'mon Anna were gonna be late!"  
>Shouting from the car outside my house. It is of course my best friend, Ruby. I love her to pieces she's been there through thick or thin but I have never told her about Hans. About the way he treats me behind everyone's back but I guess you just have to keep secrets, secrets even keep it from your best friend.<p>

I hurry out the door, but i still feel pain even by simple movements, i still feel the pain of Hans. My usual hairstyle 2 plaits, lay on both of my shoulders and i wear my checked dress with a black belt and a pair of white converse. As it is still technically summer, I tend to make the most of it and wear all my dresses whenever I can. I just have to be careful with my scars and make sure they are not showing.

"Hey Ruby" I flash a warming smile to hide the pain I'm feeling all around my body.  
>" Hey, so you ready for senior year?"<br>I take a minute to think about it, and just imagine of what will happen or what I would hope to happen.

" Well to be honest, I'm as ready as ill ever be"

A/N  
>First chapters are always the most daunting, trying to make a good impression I guess. I hope you liked this introduction to Anna, Hans and Ruby (to avoid confusion Ruby is Rapunzel i just thought it would be nice to change her name). Please feel free to leave me a comment :)<p>

**Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2.**_

**Anna's POV**

"Welcome back everyone, I hope you all enjoyed your summer break!"

The headmistress announces, but everyone ignores her and continue with their conversations with other students.

"Hey Anna, do you know who could be head girl this year?"  
>Ruby nudges me, asking me a question which I completely forgot about.<p>

"Oh gosh! I forgot about that, I'm not sure"

"I think it will be you" Ruby smiles at me proudly.

"I think not haha!" I giggle warmly at her guess.

"Oh c'mon! it's gotta be you, I mean your like really popular and people love you! Oh, and also you have one of the most hottest guy in this school, Hans!"

I shudder at his name, this is what he has done to me. He is literally the reason why I have become so anxious and paranoid lately. Every time I hear his name, the hairs at the back of my neck stand up, my stomach fills with butterflies and not the good kind, my whole body just stops functioning and I become numb everywhere.  
>Oh Ruby, if only you knew my side of the story, if only you knew how much he hurts me, but the only Hans you see is the one who is polite, friendly and handsome. Oh Ruby how I wish you knew who the other Hans was.<p>

"Okay, settle down now, settle down."  
>Everyone stops talking and turn their heads to the front of the hall where the headmistress is stood.<br>"Now, because this is your senior year, we will draw out the head girl and the head boy of this year!"  
>Everyone starts to clap and applaud, some people start to shout and cheer to show their excitement or to show they sarcasm. Ruby nudges me with her elbow and gasps.<br>"What if the head boy will be Hans, and the head girl will be You! oh my god that would be amazing! you would be like the couple of the year!"  
>I generally smile at her comment, but deep inside I already hope that this would not happen, but what if it does. He would be with me,alone regularly and do some more damage to my body, like he hasn't hurt me enough already.<p>

"Ladies First."  
>Ruby squeezes my arm tightly and we both cross our fingers. As the headmistress picks out a piece of paper everyone starts to stamp their feet, and clap their hands, creating tension in the room.<p>

"Your head girl for the year 2014 is..."  
>Everyone is silent once she says this.<p>

"Anna Arendale!"  
>I go all numb again. It can't be me, it just can't be, I haven't even been that good of a student here, how was I chosen for head girl? It just doesn't add up. Ruby tightly hugs me, and I wrap my arms around her for a quick hug.<br>"I knew it was going to be you! I just knew it!"  
>"Thank you Ruby"<p>

As I stood up from my seat, everyone made way for me, and applauded me as I walked towards the front, the roars of the crowd grew louder and I hear different voices all saying the same things.  
>"Well done Anna!"<br>"Congrats Anna!"

Once I was at the front, I shook hands with the headmistress and stood on one of the podiums. I feel proud of myself as I stand there, proud that even though Hans is in the same room as me, and the monster is still inside of him, I feel proud that I have got this far, even being beaten up by your suppose 'lover' won't stop from being this proud of myself.

My eyes wonder the crowds, and my eyes met with Hans. He flashes me an mischievous grin, I return him a small side smile, my body feels so nervous and stiff as he continues to stare at me.

"Right, boys next."

The stamping feet, and the shouting returns. Im just wishing that the head boy won't become Hans, that would just be a nightmare for me, I wouldn't want to be head girl anymore, because he will always be there, looking down on me, treating me like a toy.

"The Head boy for 2014 is.."  
>The roaring of the crowd grew louder.<p>

"Kristoff Bjorgman!"  
>The audience grew silent. But a small group of students, shoved right into the back of the hall, started to applaud to new head boy. I have no idea who he is, I guess I wasn't the only one, but as the audience made way for him to come to the front, the applause grew louder, and I started to clap for him.<p>

And then I saw his face.  
>Blonde hair, swept to the side.<br>Big brown eyes.  
>Puffy red cheeks.<br>A smirk was placed on his face, as the audience applauded for him.

Once he reached the front, we made eye contact. He's deep brown eyes were staring into mine. I flash him a warm smile, and he did the same.

"Well here we have Anna Arendale as your Head Girl and Kristoff Bjorgman as your Head Boy!"  
>After she said this statement, he held out his hand for me, and I shook it, I felt his warmth coming from his hand, as it felt slightly sweaty but that was just because he was nervous, I was nervous too, but now im glad that Hans isn't the head boy, I don't feel as nervous as I used to feel.<p>

All of the students started to flood out of the hall, rushing to their first classes.

"Well, erm, hey im Kristoff"

" Hey, im Anna"

"Nice to meet you, Anna"

"Nice to meet you too Kristoff."

**A/N**  
>So this is just scene I pictured in my head, that would look nicely and a good way to introduce Kristoff, It kind of reminded me of the hunger games as I was writing it, Im sure you would see the resemblance.<br>Anyway, so thank you for reading and feel free to leave a review :)

Oh and also this book was originally posted on Wattpad (link: ** story/26410699-escape-~-kristanna ) **and I only received a few reads, but then my friend introduced me to this website, and I can not believe how many views I'm getting! and just overnight! So thank you all.

**Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3.**_

**Kristoff POV**

When Anna and the rest of the students and teachers left the room, i leaned against the stage and started to daydream about her.

Well what can i say? Shes beautiful, with her strawberry blonde hair wrapped into two neat plaits,placed perfectly on both sides of her small shoulders,the hair many girls wish to have, strong healthy and flowing with shine. Her face is beautifully shaped, and curved. The freckles placed on her face and nose, stand out from her rosy red cheeks. Her nose is small and curved, beautiful but also cute.

The eyes stand out the most. Perfectly shaped big eyes with deep blue irises the colour of a beautiful ocean, she has the eyes you can fall in love with, and just the eyes alone. The eyes of an angel who is already perfect. Oh the tears that will fall on her precious face, will be wiped away by the angels above, who will sacrifice their life for her to be happy again as she is too perfect to be sad or heartbroken.

The warm smile Anna flashed at me, as we joined hands, will keep in my mind forever as she only stared into my eyes and only looked at me and no one else. The dimples in her cheeks, will be remembered and stored into my memory of her smile. The peach and pink blended lips, shine and take me by surprise and to how perfectly curved they are and how beautiful she really is.

They body she has is small and fragile and her height is just tall enough to reach my shoulders. Her body may be easy to break, so therefore I will never hurt her in any way. The clothes she wear is perfectly shaped around her body and show her personality even if i havent seen her true self yet, i can see how happy she is with her life as she is seen as popular and bubbly.

I admit to stare at her during the rest of the day, and how she sits, walks, eats and talks. I may be seen as a stalker, but in reality I didn't know what true beauty was until today, it may seem stupid that i havent see Anna until today, but its the truth, just because she is popular, doesn't mean everyone knows her. I am not popular or as happy as her, my small group of friends are quite nerdy but are the friends you need in life. My best mate Jack has been there for me since day 1, through the bad and the good.

As I wait for Jack to come out of school, I read over one of my favourite quotes of all time.

_**"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."**_  
><em><strong>- William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, 1.5<strong>_

This quote relates to me in so many ways, as I have never seen true beauty until this day, until I saw Anna Arendale.

**A/N**

Hello :)

This chapter is about Kristoff's feelings towards Anna, and it really put my describing skills to the test, so I do hope you like it :)

Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a review as I would be grateful for them :)

Also, thank you all for the views, I honestly didn't think I would get so many! It may seem not a lot but It means so much to me, so thank you!

**Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4.**_

**The Next Day**

**Anna's POV**

As I open my locker I sigh at the photo of me and Hans stuck on the door of my locker. Two smiling faces, happy and in love. Oh how I was a fool back then. I was oblivious to Hans' evil side. I thought he was such a nice guy and a gentleman, but oh boy I was wrong. I leave the photo there just to prove that I am happy with Hans even though I'm the complete opposite and so no one will suspect Hans' horrible behaviour towards me and just think that we are happy and should be together forever, but I hope that never happens. Unfortunately its going to happen, Hans is going to ruin my life even more. Its hard to keep the secret away from Ruby, but I don't want her to know about it as I don't want her to worry about me.

When I've grabbed the books I need for the next few periods, I close my locker to find a terrifying Hans stood there, glaring at me with evil in his eyes.

"Hey baby" I cringe at the word, how dare he call me baby, how dare he even talk to me in that way. He always acts like nothing is wrong in school, just to prove there is no abuse in our relationship, no hitting, screaming, kicking, no abuse at all.

I stand there silently, with my head looking down to the ground, I notice my small body start to shake, because of him. He steps closer to me, I stay still, as I can not move an inch because I'm so scared of him. I can not think straight when I'm with him. I can't function when he's around. All I can do, is to do what he wants, most of the time I have to obey him. I act like a slave to him, unable to protect myself from him, unable to defend myself, unable to disobey his orders.

"So I was thinking you could come over to mine tonight, maybe have some fun?" My whole body turns numb when I hear the word 'fun' because I know what he means by 'fun' which isn't fun what so ever, maybe In his perspective it may seem fun, but in mine, fun refers to torture, pain, discomfort. I have no idea what he has planned, but because we are now older, he may even try to rape me. This thought catches my breath. No I can't, he can't do this, I will not be raped by this monster, I will not lose my virginity to this monster. This thought has haunted me since the day I discovered his abusive side.

flashback

"Hey babe, would you mind coming upstairs with me, I want to show you something"  
>Hans stands at the bottom of the staircase holding his hand out, waiting for me to take it. I sigh quietly and started to stand up from the very comfortable couch I was fond of. Once I reached Hans he directed me to close my eyes, and guided me to the top of the stairs and into a room, which I presume is his bedroom. I hear the door close behind me, and the lock is turned slightly. As I hear the door being locked, I started to feel a little uncomfortable, and a strange feeling started to bury into my stomach.<p>

"Surprise Baby, It's me and you, locked in a room, alone. I wonder what we could do" My eyes open and to see a Hans stood right in front of me, inches away from my face. I feel his arms grasp around my waist, and pulls me towards him.  
>He leans into me, and his lips touch mine, roughly. I didn't kiss him back, as I felt the horrid feeling in my stomach grow. He stops his lips from touching mine again.<br>"What's wrong baby, scared of me?"  
>I start to feel very worried. What is wrong with him, this doesn't seem like the Hans I know.<br>"Hans, what are you doing?" I ask him frightfully, I'm scared of what will come out of his mouth next.  
>"C'mon Anna lets just do it, I know you want to" He breathes on me as he says those words. I don't want to do it, I'm not ready, no. this is not going to happen, I'm not going to let this happen. It's too early in our relationship.<p>

"I don't want to do it, Hans"  
>As I say these words his grip on my body, tightens.<br>" Anna, don't try to stop me, I will do what I want"  
>Shocked. the one word to describe how I was feeling. I was shocked by the way he was speaking to me. He has never spoken anything like that to me. He has never acted this way towards me. This side of Hans I do not like, this undiscovered side of him has been shown. I attempt to push him away from me, but every chance I had, his grip grew tighter and tighter on me, I can bearly breathe. This horrid feeling in my stomach has grown and grown since we walked into this room.<br>"Anna, stop it, stop trying to escape, it's no use" Hans then laughs evilly, which makes me shiver and become numb. He has never acted this way before.  
>I don't stop, I keep fighting to get out of his grasp. I don't like this, I don't like it at all.<br>That is when he did something, I never thought he would do.

He slapped me. Hard. I rub my hand around my red burning cheek, gently touching where his hand connected with it. His slap caused me to collapse to ground, as I was caught of guard by this other side if Hans, I never thought was inside of him.

"Now that's what happens, when you disobey me, so don't fucking try it again, alright?" As he says this, he lifts my chin up and I am forced to look into his dark eyes, which have turned into an evil colour. Then he leaves the room, unlocked and I am left there shaking, crying. I'm unable to move, my body has turned numb, inside and out.

And from that moment on, I knew how powerful and evil Hans is.

**present Time**

I can feel Hans' eyes, glaring at me, waiting for an answer from me.  
>"Erm, I can't... I have a meeting" I Stutter my answer as I am petrified at what he will respond with, but because we are in school, he wouldn't say anything as bad as he would when we are alone.<br>"Okay, ill let you off this time, but tomorrow you better be ready" Relief filled within me, as Hans walked away from me, and walks to the end of the corridor.

I sigh as I stare into the distance. The monster that walks down the corridor, is the monster I will marry as soon as school is over, which I hope will never come, as I will have to say goodbye to my friends and family forever, and never speak a word to them, ever again.

**A/N**  
><strong>Hello :)<strong>  
><strong>This chapter is about how Anna realises how domestic Hans is, and shows some of the past memories of her relationship with Hans.<strong>  
><strong>So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, be sure to leave a review as I am very grateful for them :)<strong>

**Also! I am actually speechless about how many people have read my story! even people from countries I have never heard of before! its incredible!**  
><strong>it may not seem a lot, but it means so much to me.<strong>  
><strong>So thank you!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5.**_

**Anna's POV**

"Well then, let's get on with the meeting. Anna and Kristoff, this year will most likely will be your toughest year. Also because you are head girl and head boy, everyone will look up to you, so please have the right behaviour during school or else we could consider a new head girl and boy. Do we understand?"

The head mistress questions us, and without a doubt I agree with her about this year, senior year, will be the toughest yet. Not to mention my marriage with Hans, is already being arranged. The time has flown since my parents signed the contract, I was only 13 then, I didn't know who Hans was as no one had introduced me to him, I didn't know the contract even existed. I was young and naive back then, I didn't know what love was, I didn't feel any feelings in my stomach like they do in movies. I was just trying to figure out myself, never mind arranging my marriage.

By age 16 I knew what love was. I knew about the emotions you feel about another person. I was in love with Hans. I thought he was the greatest guy I had ever met. I did eventually find out about the contract, but at that point, I didn't care whatsoever because I loved Hans and I knew he loved me. There was no hitting, no screaming, no abuse.

But now im almost 18, I understand fully the context of love, It isn't about knowing you're in love, It's about compassion between you both, it's about supporting each other, no matter what happens. It's about actually loving each other and not act like a fool with it.  
>None of those things were Hans. But because I was so in love with the idea of being in love, I just couldn't help myself. I was such a foolish person, if I had the chance I would turn back time, and immediately told my parents what Hans was really like, and not keep his evil side a secret from them.<p>

**Kristoff's POV**

"Yes miss"  
>I replied, then motioned my head to face Anna, waiting for her to respond. But she just sat there, staring at the floor, she must be daydreaming, but I wonder what she would be daydreaming about. I look at Anna for a while, and embrace the beauty of her. I remember a quote at the back of my head, which describes my feelings at this very moment.<p>

**_"He stared at her the way folks stare at a rainbow, taking in all that unexpected beauty, not wanting to look away in case it might disappear."  
>― Shannon Wiersbitzky, What Flowers Remember <em>**

I am a quote enthusiasm, I collect quotes from all sorts of things, books, films even Shakespeare's plays. The reason why I collect these, is so when I have to describe my feelings towards someone or something, I show them the quote and hopefully, they can work out my emotions towards them. Basically im not very good with expressing my emotions, so I let the quote do all the work.

"Anna?" I tap her on the shoulder, lightly, but she jumps out of her seat, and starts to breathe heavily. It was like a spider had crawled on her body. I sit there, with a worried face, she even made me jump.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming, oh, and sorry for jumping up like that, I thought it was a spider or something!"  
>Once Anna said this, I heard a little giggle escape from her mouth, which made me smile a little as I tend not to smile regularly. It's weird how one person can change you to look at things in a different perspective. For example I would've thought that the 'giggle' would be a Silly thing to do, and wouldn't make me smile at all. But Anna actually made me smile a little, and that's not happened for a while, yeah I have Jack and my other friends, but they don't make me smile like I smiled at Anna. Yeah I know I only just met her yesterday, and im not considering falling in love with her or anything like that, but I can sense that Anna will have an impact on my life. Wherever it's friendship or love.<p>

**After Meeting.**

**Anna's POV**

As I grab my bag from my chair and start to make my way out of the room, Kristoff says my name, asking my attention.

"Hey, Anna, I was wondering if you would like to go grab a coffee or something, you know like to get to know each other?"

"Oh, erm I'm not sure"  
>I think of Hans. What if he sees me with Kristoff? What if he shows the true monster inside of him to Kristoff, and shows what he is capable of. If Hans saw me, I would get in a lot of trouble and I have an idea of what he would do to me. Most likely slap me. Ever since that night I discovered his evilness, His slaps have gotten, harder and harder and more regular. The redness in my cheeks appear brighter, every time his palm, connects with my face. I have to decline the offer, I have to. But Hans won't show his evil side in front of Kristoff, I mean I still hang out with Ruby and my other friends, without Hans so why shouldn't I be allowed with Kristoff?<p>

"I'll buy you the coffee, and I may throw in a muffin" As Kristoff says this a shy side smile appeared on his face. I guess he was nervous, bless him. His smile grew wider, as I start to smile.

"If it's a Chocolate muffin then, Yes"

"Well okay then" He holds out the door for me, and gestures his arm for me to walk through the door.  
>"Thank you, dear sir" I gave him a small, shy wink and he laughs in his return.<br>"Your welcome, Madam"  
>Then we both leave the school, in the hunt for a good coffee shop.<p>

**At the coffee shop**

"So what will it be?" Kristoff's side smile appears on his face, as he questions me.  
>"Hm, I think I will have a creamy latte, with extra cream!" I jumped with excitement, which is a bit weird as im getting excited over a drink. But I don't really care, I guess because im with Kristoff and not Hans, I can be the real me. The me that has been trapped inside, covered with Hans' thick layer of abuse. Which has made me act differently, Hans is the only reason why I've acted uncomfortable and shy.<br>There is something about Kristoff, that releases the real me for just a few seconds, but I will embrace those seconds wisely as they may not come again. I know I only officially met him yesterday, but I feel like I could just talk to him about anything.

"Okay, and I'm sure I offered a chocolate muffin too?"  
>"Oh yeah, aha make sure it's super chocolately!" I jump in excitement once again, I don't know what's up with me, I just feel like this rush of excitement has just come to me, I never act like this usually, well I used to, before Hans' abusive side came out.<p>

"Alright, go pick a seat and ill be right over"

I go over to a booth, and take of my coat, as it has turned from almost the end of summer, to winter in just 1 day. I grab my phone out and text ruby to pass the time, as I wait for my drink. I glance outside the window and embrace the beauty of where I live. It's actually really pretty around here, and I've never noticed,since I don't take notice of anything anyway. Then something catches my eyes, and causes my insides to go from excited and happy, to dull and numb. Those butterflies start to fill my stomach as the something comes closer to the shop, and I can see its features.

Side burns.  
>Bronze hair.<br>Tall.  
>Hans.<p>

**A/N**  
><strong>Note 1: Okay, i'm sorry I haven't updated for a few days, I have been busy and this chapter was a bit uneasy to do, to be honest, I guess no ideas were popping into my head.<strong>  
><strong>Note 2: I'm going to start uploading every 2 or 3 days, just to spread my chapters out a bit (If that makes any sense)<strong>

**Anyways, thank you for reading!**  
><strong>I can't believe that this story has over 700 views! in just a week!<strong>  
><strong>This is just incredible thank you so much, I honestly didn't think this story would get so many views!<strong>

**Thank you! feel free the leave a review!**


End file.
